


I Wanna Grow Old With You

by ChimMochi08



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Café, Flowers, Fluff, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Teacher Kuroo Tetsurou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, kuroo being extra, otp, proposal au, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimMochi08/pseuds/ChimMochi08
Summary: How Kuroo proposed to Kenma 101Kenma thought their day off was just one of their normal dates, but boy he was wrong.In which Kuroo is a hopeless romantic and Kenma should've known what's up-
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	I Wanna Grow Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first ever fanfic of this fandom >O< and Kuroken is definitely my #1 OTP in this fandom. I hope you all will like it! This is not beta so it may have a lot of errors, and English is not my first language so um yeah! Enjoy reading!!! Oh and this is going to be Kenma's POV~

“That concludes the live for today, sorry to end it earlier than the regular time, I have stuff planned for the rest of the day and tomorrow too, so I might not go live tomorrow” Kenma says to the camera. The comment section flooded with questions about his plans and fans commenting for him to enjoy the rest of his day. Kenma fixes his headphones, “My partner invited me to some place, I mean they won’t even tell me where” Kenma says as he rolls his eyes as he remembers Kuroo being secretive about his plans. “Well yeah, see you guys, thank you for coming to Kodzuken’s livestream” Kenma ends his live after he gave a last wave to the camera. Now that everything is done, Kenma got up from his gaming chair and stretched his arms. “Ah, Apple are you hungry?” Kenma asks as soon as he sees his cat. Apple is a munchkin cat that Kenma and Kuroo adopted at the shelter 3 years ago. Also, Apple has heterochromia eyes that made the couple adopt her on the spot. Apple replied with a meow causing Kenma to smile, then he picked her up. “Come on let’s go eat” Kenma says as they left the room to go to the kitchen to find something to eat. 

“I’m home!” A voice suddenly interrupts the sound of the TV. Kenma looks at the person who came in. “Welcome back Kuro” Kenma says as he scooted over to the side, so that Kuroo can sit down next to him. “Hey babe, how’s your day?” Kuroo grins as he wraps his arms around Kenma’s waist. “Hmm it’s okay, you?” Kenma asks as he runs his fingers on Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo sighs as he lays his head on Kenma’s shoulder. “It was okay, the kids are surprisingly tamed today” Kuroo says causing Kenma to chuckle. “Your students are like in their twenties, I don’t think they are still kids” Kenma says. “You don’t understand! They try to put sodium in water!” Kuroo says as he lets go of Kenma to face him. Kenma raised one of his eyebrows. “So?” Kenma asks. “What do you mean ‘so’?! Kitten if you put sodium in water it will cause an exothermic reaction! In other words it will explode!” Kuroo says. “Ah, got it” Kenma says as he goes back on running his fingers into Kuroo’s hair. “Yeah, I’m glad tomorrow I won’t deal with them” Kuroo says as he put his arms back to Kenma. “Hmm yeah, well where are we going tomorrow?” Kenma asks as he felt Kuroo froze for a second. Then Kuroo looks at Kenma as his head lays on Kenma’s shoulder. “It’s a secret Kitten” Kuroo smirks as Kenma just sighs. “It better be good or I’m going to kick you out of the house for wasting my time” Kenma says. Kuroo chuckled as he sat properly next to Kenma and took both of his hands. “How mean Kitten! And you always love my surprises” Kuroo pouts which made Kenma giggled. “I know” Kenma says as he kisses Kuroo’s cheeks. “You missed Kitten” Kuroo says as he touches Kenma’s cheek. Kuroo leaned in as Kenma met him halfway. Kenma always feels giddy and warm whenever Kuroo kisses him. Kuroo pulled away and smiled, “I love you Kenma” Kuroo says. Kenma blushes as he smiles, “I love you too” Kenma replies which earned a big smile from Kuroo. A meow interrupted their lovey-dovey moment and both turned to their cat. “Apple~ hey bun” Kuroo says as Apple jumped to his lap. Kenma just lays his head on Kuroo’s shoulder as they both pet Apple’s white fur. Apple purred in satisfaction as Kuroo started talking about his day at the university. 

As the day went by the two decided to stay in and play video games, but when the night came Kuroo stood up. “Kitten, I’m going to swing by Bokuto’s apartment real quick, do you want anything? I mean I’m gonna swing by the convenience store too” Kuroo says as he picks up his phone from the center table. “We ran out of Calpico” Kenma says as he lays down on the couch. “Got it, let me just get some stuff” Kuroo says as he went to their bedroom to get something. Kenma sighs as he rolls over facing the TV. “Kuroo, why are you even going there?” Kenma asks as soon as he sees Kuroo, who is now carrying a big bag. Kenma eyes the bag suspiciously, since it’s the first time he saw that bag. He knew that they don’t have a white and gray bag that looks like you can fit a toddler in it. “Ah, Bo asked me to bring these supplies I got from the lab” Kuroo says as he raised the bag he is holding. Kenma grimaced, “What does he even want from your lab?” Kenma says. “Some experiment I heard, don’t worry Akaashi is there so yeah, see you Kitten” Kuroo says after he gave Kenma a kiss on his forehead. “Hurry up okay? I wanna watch a movie” Kenma says. “Anything for you Kitten, and if you want something other than Calpico call me!” Kuroo says as he closed the door. “Hmm” Kenma hums as he sits up from the couch. ‘Kuro is acting weird, I wonder what’s up’ Kenma thought as he stood up and went to their bedroom. As he got there, he saw their photo album on top of their bed. “Weird” Kenma mumbles as he picked it up and decided to just put it on the original spot of it, which is on the bookshelf. “Maybe Kuroo forgot to put it up” Kenma mumbles as he lays down on their fluffy bed. MInutes tick by and Kenma didn’t realize he fell asleep. He dreamt of warm hands holding his along with mellifluous confessions of love. 

“Kuro, seriously it’s too early” Kenma mumbles then he yawns. “I told you we are going out today” Kuroo says as he drapes his arms on Kenma’s shoulders. They are on the train at the moment, it’s currently 9:33 in the morning. “Technically, it’s not even that early” Kuroo continues. “Before 11 am is early Kuro” Kenma whines as he lays his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Don’t worry today will be great” Kuroo just says. “Hmm just wake me up if we are at the stop” Kenma says as he closes his eyes. “Okay” Kuroo says as Kenma tries to take a small nap. Kuroo woke him up around 8 am, they didn’t even eat breakfast. Kuroo just gave him clothes and pushed him to the bathroom to take a shower and change to those clothes. Kenma opens his eyes as he looks down to the clothes Kuroo gave him. He was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve along with a black jacket that’s definitely too big on him, and black jeans with white adidas. “Kuroo, why did you give me your jacket? This is big” Kenma says. “Oh ho~ I thought you were going to take a nap kitten” Kuroo says. “You know fully well I can’t since the train is too loud” Kenma says. “Ah, well you look cute wearing it” Kuroo says. “Whatever, why are you dressed up though?” Kenma says as he eyes Kuroo’s outfit. Kuroo is wearing a tight black shirt that hugs his figure along with a crimson red jacket and black jeans that are slightly ripped for fashion. Not to mention, he was wearing necklaces too and he usually wore them when he wanted to dress up. “You have to dress up for a date~” Kuroo says as he gently nudged Kenma. “You wore sweatpants and a tank top on our date before” Kenma says. “Oh hush just compliment your boyfriend, I’ve worked hard in this outfit!” Kuroo whines causing Kenma to roll his eyes. “Fine, you don’t look ugly today Kuro” Kenma says. “Kitten.. Wait only today?!” Kuroo says as Kenma giggles. “I even brush my hair today” Kuroo says as he touches his hair. “I didn’t notice” Kenma teases as Kuroo fakes cry. “You are so mean, even though you look so cute” Kuroo says. Kenma blushes as bit as he moves closer to Kuroo. “You gave me this clothes” Kenma says. “I know, honestly even if you just wear a garbage bag, you are still the most beautiful person I’ve laid my eyes on” Kuroo says. “Shut up” Kenma says as his face is now a shade of red. “Love you kitten” Kuroo says. “Hmm love you too” Kenma mumbles loud enough for Kuroo to hear. Kuroo smiles as he moves his arms from Kenma’s shoulder to his waist and gives him a kiss on his head. The train just rumbles as the couple sat in comfortable silence through the rest of the ride. 

The train stops announcing they had arrived at the destination. “Come on kitten” Kuroo says as they both stood up and waited for the doors to open, so they could get out. “Really? Yokohama? What are we even doing here?” Kenma asks as soon as they get off the train. “You’ll see” Kuroo says as he intertwines their fingers and starts walking to who knows where. After surprisingly a quick walk, they arrived in front of an old store. Kenma looks at it, “Kuroo what is this?” Kenma asks. Kuroo just grins at him as he pulls him to get inside. Once they are inside, Kenma’s eyes widens, iridescent rays of colors appear throughout this small cafe. Video games of all sorts are placed all over the walls and the atmosphere seems more homey. “What” Kenma was speechless as his eyes roamed the area, taking every small detail. “Surprise~ It’s a videogame theme cafe! It’s actually not that much known, but Akaashi found it by accident and told me about it” Kuroo grins as they sit down on one of the tables. “It’s so pretty here” Kenma says as he eyes the games on the wall. “Right! I knew you would love it” Kuroo says, causing Kenma to smile. “Good morning! Welcome to 3 Lives Cafe, here is the menu and what would you two like to drink today?” A waiter asked. “Hey, can I have coffee and hot chocolate?” Kuroo asks. “Sure! I’ll bring them out in a moment, and feel free to look around Sir, we also have some games that are for sale” The waiter said to Kenma as he noticed him looking at the games. “Oh, okay thanks” Kenma says awkwardly. “They are near the counter, and I’ll be back with your drinks” The waiter said then left. “Kitten, they have apple pie but you need to eat something other than that” Kuroo says as he scans the menu. “Hmm I want waffles” Kenma says. “Ohh, American breakfast” Kuroo teases which Kenma rolled his eyes. “Okay, got it why don’t you go and look for some games? I’ll order for both of us” Kuroo added, giving him a warm smile. “Okay” Kenma replies as he stood up and went near the counter to look at the games for sale. 

Kenma’s eyes shone in delight as he saw some games that he really wanted, but couldn’t find anywhere. “Ah, these are really rare” Kenma mumbles, then he looks at the prices and to his surprise they are actually cheap. Kenma smiles as he feels he just got lucky. He reminded himself to thank Akaashi for finding this place and of course to thank Kuroo for taking him here. “Hi, can I help you?” A girl in uniform asks. “Uh yeah can I get these 5 games” Kenma says as he points at them. “Sure! And if you want you can pay them after you finish your meal” The girl says as she takes them out of the display. “Sure thanks,” Kenma says. “No problem, just come by back here” The girl says as she put the games in one bag. Kenma just nodded as he went back to their table. He saw Kuroo on his phone typing something, and their drinks were already on the table. “Hey kitten, did you find something you like?” Kuroo asks as Kenma sat down across from him. “Yeah, the girl told me I can pay for it after we eat” Kenma says. “Ooh that’s nice” Kuroo says as he pockets his phone. “Who are you texting?” Kenma asks as he pulls out his PSP. “Bo, since he’s asking for advice on the experiment” Kuroo says. “What kind of experiment is it?” Kenma asks hoping it’s not dangerous since he’s pretty sure Bokuto is bad at following instructions. “Elephant toothpaste” Kuroo says. “What?” Kenma asks in confusion. “It’s an experiment where you use hydrogen peroxide, sodium iodide and soap, which causes a large foam, well based on how much amount you put it-” Kuroo stops as Kenma stops him. “Yeah, I get it you nerd” Kenma says. “How mean! And you asked for it anyways” Kuroo pouts. Kenma just chuckled as he continued at the game.

After some more bickering, the waiter brought out their food and left after saying ‘enjoy your meal’ to the couple. “Whaa, I didn’t expect their waffles to be that big” Kuroo says as he looks at Kenma’s food. “Hmm and really Kuroo? You could have made that at home” Kenma says as he points out at Kuroo’s food, which are rice, miso soup, grilled fish and some side dishes. “Don’t attack my food” Kuroo said then he started eating. Kenma just shrugs as he starts eating too. The couple started talking about random things as they eat. The atmosphere is really peaceful and Kenma is lowkey thankful that they are only a few customers, so it’s not really crowded. “After this where are we going?” Kenma asks as he finishes his Apple pie. “Hmm, there’s an arcade nearby. We can go there, then I guess we can eat lunch around uh” Kuroo says as he pulled his phone to check the time. “Around 2? It’s nearly 12 noon” Kuroo finishes as he puts his phone back in his pockets. “Hmm I guess that’s good” Kenma says. “Yeah, well I’ll pay for this at the counter, so we can buy your games too” Kuroo says as he stood up. “I’ll pay for my games” Kenma retorts. “Hush kitten let me buy it okay~ just stay there” Kuroo says, and once he sets his mind onto something convincing him is going to be difficult. Kenma sighs as he looks at him. “Fine” Kenma says. Kuroo grins as he goes to the counter to pay for the stuff. Kenma looks at his phone and frowns as he didn’t see any messages from Shouyou, since he always texts Kenma on Fridays. “Kitten, I’m back let’s go? Wait what’s with your face?” Kuroo asks as he pokes Kenma’s cheek. “Stop, and it’s just weird that Shouyou didn’t text me today” Kenma says. “Shrimpy-chan must be busy and like you said it’s lowkey early” Kuroo says as Kenma stood up. “Shouyou is always up at 5 am to run” Kenma retorts as they walk out. “Oh ho ho well he’s a pro-volleyball player, so I’m not surprised, anyways pay attention to me kitten~” Kuroo says as he wraps his arms around Kenma’s waist. “Kuroo let go- I can’t walk with you like this” Kenma complains as he tries to get out of Kuroo’s grip. “No, I want a kiss first” Kuroo says. “You call me kitten, yet between the two of us you act more like it” Kenma says as he still tries to get away from Kuroo’s grip. “A want a kiss~” Kuroo says as he leans in. Kenma blushes as he puts his hands over his lips. “Kitten that’s unfair” Kuroo whines, Kenma rolls his eyes. “Fine, let’s go” Kuroo says as he lets go of Kenma. Kenma sighs in relief as he removes his hands. However, as soon as Kenma removes his hands, Kuroo cups Kenma’s cheeks as he quickly leans in for a quick kiss on the lips. Kenma grimaced as he pulled back, “So annoying” Kenma says. Kuroo grins as he walks, “You love me~” Kuroo says as he looks back at Kenma with a smile. Kenma just shook his head and smiled, “Sadly” Kenma teases as Kuroo just laughs knowing fully well that Kenma loves him back. “By the way, you bought a lot of games” Kuroo mentions as he looks into the paper bag and Kenma catches up with him. “Hmm, those are rare goods” Kenma just says as they both walk side by side. The leaves are falling from the trees as a breeze passed by. Kenma pulls his jacket as Kuroo holds his hand. “The arcade is nearby” Kuroo says. “Okay” Kenma just says. 

The couple found the arcade in a few minutes and they both played a lot. Kenma earning a lot of prizes and getting higher scores on the games. They eventually got tired and decided to eat at a nearby fast food chain. They both randomly bicker from time to time, yet the fondness they have to each other never wavered. They’ve known each other for 17 years and they’ve been dating for 7 years. Kenma smiles as he thought of it. “Hey kitten, our stop is getting near” Kuroo says as he stretches his arms. They are on the train heading back to their apartment. “What do you mean?” Kenma says as he realized that their usual stop is not yet approaching. “We have one more place to go to” Kuroo grins. “Kuro, I’m tired” Kenma says as he looks at his phone, it shows 4:57 pm. “Just this place kitten, I promise you it will be nice” Kuroo smiles as his cheeks show a hint of blush. “Okay” Kenma says as he got curious about why Kuroo blushed. The train came to a halt and Kuroo pulled Kenma out of the train. “So where are we going?” Kenma asks. “Somewhere special” Kuroo replies as they just kept walking. Kenma’s eyes roamed the area, as a wave of nostalgia hit him. “Nekoma?” Kenma asks as he realized they are walking on the route they’ve walked for like 3 years. Kuroo just hums as he stops in front of their old high school. “Ahh it’s still the same” Kuroo says. “Of course it is, what are we even doing here?” Kenma asks. “I forgot something, so stay here okay?” Kuroo asks as he took the plastic bag Kenma was holding, it was some of the prizes they’ve won since the rest is already at Kuroo’s possession. “What? Hey Kuroo!” Kenma says as Kuroo started walking into the school. “Stay there Kenma~ please, I will be quick” Kuroo says as he dashed inside. “Eh?!” Kenma says as he watches Kuroo disappear into the building. “What is he thinking?!” Kenma complains in shock. ‘I’m pretty sure Kuroo is trespassing! I mean were alumnus, so is that okay?’ Kenma’s thought as he didn’t notice two people approaching him. 

“Kenma! Hey~” Someone behind him says, causing Kenma to look back. “Shouyou?! What are you doing here? And Kageyama?” Kenma asks in shock as he saw Hinata and Kageyama approaching him. “We are on a quest!” Hinata happily says as he hugs Kenma. “Uhh what?” Kenma asks as he is so lost in what's happening. “Dumbass” Kageyama says to Hinata as Hinata lets go of Kenma. “Bakayama! Anyways here~” Hinata says as he snatched something from Kageyama. Kenma was met with a single stem of sunflower with a note attached to the stem. “What?” Kenma blushes as he shyly takes the sunflower from Hinata. “Read it” Hinata says as he clings to Kageyama with both smiles on their faces. Kenma looks at them, then opens the note. Kenma’s eyes widened as he saw a photo of him and Kuroo when they were little, on the bottom it says, _“You light up my world”_ Kenma looks back at the couple. “Where is he?” He asks. Hinata smiles, go inside to the shoe lockers” Hinata says. “Thanks” Kenma says as he takes off. Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata, “Let’s go find a good view?” Kageyama asks. “Definitely!” Hinata says as they went towards the gym. 

Once Kenma got into the shoe lockers, he frowned as no one was there. “Kenma-san! Kenma-san!” A loud voice says as Kenma grimaced, he knew that voice too well. “Shut up Lev! Ah Kenma there you are!” Another voice said as he saw two figures. “Yaku and Lev, I thought you two are in Russia for vacation?” Kenma asks as Yaku hugs him. “Well, stuff happened” Yaku says. “Kenma-san~ here this is for you” Lev says happily as he presents a pink flower that’s the same size as the sunflower, though it totally looks different. “Thanks” Kenma says as he took it from Lev. There was another note attached to it. “That’s an amaryllis by the way” Yaku says. “I wanna see what’s inside!” Lev says, but Yaku quickly hits him before he can even look. “Don’t be nosy!” Yaku scold Lev. Kenma smiles as he thought that the two never truly changed. Kenma opens the note and it’s another photo of them during their middle school year, on the bottom it says, _“I have a little world in my brain and it’s full of you”_ Kenma blushes as soon as he finished reading it. “I can’t believe he is still a sap after all of these years” Yaku says. “Kuroo senpai is a role model when it comes to love!” Lev says. “He’s a hopeless romantic, so where do I go next?” Kenma asks. “Your classroom during your 2nd year” Yaku says as he held Lev’s hand. “Okay, thanks” Kenma says. “See you later Kenma-san!” Lev says as Yaku waves with his free hand. “Now come on we still need to calm Kuroo down” Yaku says as soon as Kenma is out of their sight. “Okay!” Lev says happily as they walk hand in hand towards the gym. 

Kenma opens the door of his old classroom, hoping it’s Kuroo but to his dismay it wasn’t him. “Kenma! There you are” Yamamoto says. “Kenma how have you been?” Fukunaga says beside Yamamoto. “Hi, I’m surprised to see you two here” Kenma says as he went inside the classroom. “Well we can’t really say no to captain” Yamamoto says. “I think this is fun” Fukunaga says. “Anyways here!” Yamamoto says as he gives Kenma a single stem of pink carnation. Kenma took it and stares in awe. “Thank you” He told them both. “No problem!” The two replied. Kenma opens the note and gasps as he saw a photo of him sleeping in Kuroo’s bed with him wearing Kuroo’s Nekoma jacket. On the bottom it says, _“I adore you”_ causing Kenma to blush again. “He is so annoying, where do I go next?” Kenma asks as the two chuckled. “No matter how annoying he is, you are still whipped for him” Fukunaga says as Yamamoto agrees. “Shut up” Kenma replies. “Cafeteria Kenma” Yamamoto says. “Really? Okay thanks you two” Kenma says as he starts walking. “No problem” Fukunaga says. Kenma gave them a wave with his free hand as he left the room. “I can’t wait till he gets to Kuroo” Fukunaga says as they wait a lil bit before heading out towards the gym. “It’s gonna be emotional I bet” Yamamoto says. “It definitely will” Fukunaga agrees. 

Kenma got into the cafeteria and he scans the area. “Kenma! Hi!” Kenma looked to the side and saw Inuoka, Yuki and Kai waving at him. “Wow Kuroo really got the whole team” Kenma says. “Of course, how have you been?” Kai asks. “I’m good you three?” Kenma asks. “We’re good,” Yuki says happily. “Do you even know what’s up with all of this?” Kenma asks Kai. “It’s a secret,” Kai says. “Yep!” Inuoka says which Kenma sighs. “Here Kenma, they are called forget me nots” Yuki says as he hands Kenma a small bouquet since they are small flowers. Kenma put the other flowers down on the table to open the card that’s on the bouquet. It was a photo of them in their apartment, when they just moved in. On the bottom it says, _“But I love you so much more, than just to the moon and back”_ Kenma felt his eyes watered a bit. “He truly loves you” Kai says as the other two agree. “I do too” Kenma says with a smile. “So where to next?” Kenma asks. “The club room” Inuoka says. “Okay thank you” Kenma says as Yuki handed him the flowers he placed on the table. “Do you want us to hold the other flowers for you?” Yuki asks but Kenma shook his head. “I got it, thank you” Kenma says, and then he left. “Ah, I can’t wait, come on guys” Inuoka says as he stands up. “Yep I’m excited too” Yuki says as they start walking. “It is truly a special day” Kai says as they left the cafeteria towards the gym. 

Kenma looked around and saw that the sun started to set, he saw the gym’s lights are open but he headed for their old club room. Kenma opens it and he honestly expected these two people inside. “Hey hey hey Kenma! My man!” Bokuto says as he jumps in glee. “Hello Kenma” Akaashi says as he calms Bokuto. “I was wondering where are you two” Kenma says as he enters the room. “Here you go~” Bokuto says as he hands a small bouquet of red and white flowers. “They are called Camellias” Akaashi says as Kenma takes the bouquet. “When did he even have time to do all of this?” Kenma asks. Bokuto was about to say something, but Akaashi put his hand over Bokuto to silence him. “You can ask him later, why don’t you read the card?” Akaashi says. “Okay” Kenma replies as he put the flowers on the chair beside him. Kenma took the card and opened it, he giggled as he saw the photo of him and Kuroo that they took in an abandoned amusement park, since Kenma complained on going into an over-crowded amusement park, but Kuroo still made him come though it ended up as a creepy yet memorable date. Kenma reads the bottom note, _“I’m waiting for you kitten”_ Kenma quickly puts the card away. “Where do I go next?” Kenma asks quickly as he is ready to see him. “Excited aren’t we?” Bokuto teases. “Koutaro hush” Akaashi says as he pulls Bokuto towards the exit. “Kenma, I’m pretty sure you already figured where he is” Akaashi says as he lets go of Bokuto and opens the door. “Oh, yeah thank you Akaashi and Bokuto” Kenma says as he took the flowers and passed by the couple. “Go get him Tiger!” Bokuto says as Kenma just shook his head and walks towards the gym. “He sure is in a hurry” Akaashi says as they saw Kenma already at the entrance of the gym. “We need to hurry too! Come on Keiji” Bokuto says as he pulls Akaashi to the other entrance of the gym. “Okay okay” Akaashi says, but he just lets Bokuto drag him. 

Kenma took a deep breath as he stared at the door in front of him. ‘This is it’ Kenma thought as he used his free hand and opened the door. Kenma’s eyes widened as he saw the gym floor covered in red and white petals. “What?” Kenma says as he was speechless, then in the middle the volleyball net was up and he could see that there were photos on it. Also a chair is put in the middle along with volleyballs that are scattered on the floor like the petals. “Kuroo?” Kenma asks as his voice echoes throughout the gym, then he looks around again and sees no one. Kenma slowly walks towards the volleyball net, once he was in front of it he can clearly see the photos. The photos are filled with them and their friends and family. Memories kept flashing in Kenma’s mind as he scans each photo. “Ah, this is probably why he left the photo album yesterday” Kenma comments as he remembers putting back the photo album. Then he heard footsteps, Kenma turned around and saw the love of his life holding a guitar. “Hey Kitten” Kuroo says as his cheeks flush. “Kuro, what is this?” Kenma asks. “Can you sit down first? I have something prepared” Kuroo says as he guides Kenma to the chair. “You are too much” Kenma says with fondness in his voice. “You know me” Kuroo winks as he walks like a ten steps away from Kenma, though Kenma is still facing him. Kuroo cleared his throat for a second, then he fixes his hands on the guitar he was holding. “Are you going to serenade me?!” Kenma asks. “Hush kitten” Kuroo says as he strums the guitar. “Oh my god” Kenma mumbles. Kenma knew Kuroo can play the guitar a little, so he wasn’t really expecting this. 

(A/N: This is the song~ this is not the original, but this is the one I used ^O^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZHWeNVd42k )

Kuroo started strumming the guitar in a pattern, as Kenma stares at him and trying to figure out what song Kuroo is going to perform. “I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad. Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you” Kuroo sings as Kenma uses his hand to cover his red cheeks. “I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches. Build you a fire if the furnace breaks. Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you” Kuroo continues singing as Kenma felt his eyes watered. He can feel so much love from Kuroo and he just doesn’t know what to do. Kenma sat there quietly as he listened to the mellifluous voice of his lover serenading him.  
“I'll miss you. Kiss you. Give you my coat when you are cold. Need you. Feed you. Even let ya hold the remote control” Kuroo sings as he walks slowly towards Kenma. Kenma stares at him lovingly as he smiles at him. “So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink. Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink. I could be the man who grows old with you” Kuroo sings as he stops walking, he is now five steps away from Kenma. “I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad. Carry you around when your arthritis is bad. Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you” Kuroo sings as he kept strumming. “I'll miss you. Kiss you. Give you my coat when you are cold. Need you. Feed you. Even let ya hold the remote control” Kuroo then stop strumming. Kuroo let’s the guitar down on the floor, though he kept singing. “So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink. Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink, I could be the man who grows old with you” Kuroo walks toward Kenma, then he grabs Kenma’s both hands and sings the last line as he looks into Kenma’s eyes. “I wanna grow old with you” Kuroo smiles. Kenma shed a few tears as he looked up at the Kuroo. “What’s the occasion?” Kenma chuckles as he felt all giddy and shy while looking at Kuroo. Kuroo smiles back, but didn’t say a word. 

“Well kitten, Kenma we’ve known each other for like 17 years and we have been dating for like 7 years” Kuroo starts, Kenma raised one of his eyebrows. “Um yeah?” Kenma says, but Kuroo shushes him. “Anyways, you are my bestfriend, the love of my life, the apple to my pie, my soulmate and many more. I just want to say thank you for everything! For making my life fun, for playing volleyball with me and for staying by my side even if it’s through tough times. I wouldn’t be the Tetsurou I am now if it weren’t for you Kenma.” Kuroo says as Kenma’s eyes filled with tears. “I love you so much and honestly I don’t know how to express them into words, if I did will be here for eternity” Kuroo chuckled then he took a deep breath and let go of Kenma’s hands. “However, I do know another way to express it” Kuroo took something out from his back pocket and bends on his one knee. Kenma gasps as he looks at Kuroo in shock. “Kozume Kenma, will you do the honor of spending your forever with me? Will you marry me?” Kuroo asks as he opens the small black box. Inside was a golden ring with a KT and KK engrave on the inside. Kenma was just crying as he was overwhelmed and shocked. “Ku- Tetsurou yes! Of course” Kenma says between his tears. Kuroo blushes as with shaking hands he slips the ring on Kenma’s ring finger. As soon as the ring was on him, Kuroo stood up and Kenma jumped on him. “I love you so much” Kenma says as Kuroo wraps his arms around Kenma’s waist. “Thank you oh my god I can’t believe this, I love you so much Kenma” Kuroo says. Then, loud cheers can be heard and petals started falling. Kenma looked up and saw their friends and family on the second floor throwing petals and cheering them on. “OMG CONGRATS!” “KUROO I BETTER BE THE BEST MAN” “CONGRATULATIONS!!” and many more cheers. “HE’S FINALLY GOING TO BE A KUROO!!!” Kuroo yells as he raises Kenma’s left hand showing off the ring. “YESS GET IT BRO!” Bokuto yells as he throws more petals. Kenma blushes as he hid his face on Kuroo’s chest. “You’re too much” Kenma mumbles. “Anything for you kitten” Kuroo says as he pulls back and cups Kenma’s face. “Hey, I love you Kenma, my fiance” Kuroo says as Kenma rolls his eyes but smiles. “I love you too Tetsurou” Kenma says as they both lean in. The kiss was filled with love and home, and a promise of a lifetime.  
**“I wanna grow old with you”**

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings:  
> Sunflower-Radiance, Passionate Love, Respect  
> Amaryllis- Shy  
> Pink Carnation- Fascination  
> Forget-Me-Nots: True Love  
> Red Camellias- Love  
> White Camellias- Waiting
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! feel free to yell at me on my twitter xD (it's JiKook_ParkJeon (it's the one with Kenma pfp)  
> Honestly I ended up writing this after hearing this song again, this is one of my faves when I was like in 6th grade, I mean I still love it~ Once I heard it, Kuroo serenading Kenma this song popped into my mind and hence the birth of this ff xD 
> 
> Tell me guys what you think! and Have a great day and stay safe <3


End file.
